Catastrophe
by Manda
Summary: A strange retelling of "It's all in the Cards


  
~Author's Note: This story contains mad senseless violence, twisted plot lines and a massive killing spree :) Gomen in advance minna-san. Please do not take this at all seriously, its just an unwanted look into my psycotic mind. (This story is a little evil to all Tai lovers, Sora lovers, Mimi lovers, Izzy lovers, and Joe lovers, considering they all meet untimely deaths. ::snicker::) E-mail me with what you think at Manda1149@aol.com or at garurumongirl53@homestead.com. Bye Bye now!  
  
H. and A.'s Digimon Fan Fiction  
Takes place during "It's all in the cards."  
  
  
Tai studied the six other people in the room with him. Matt was standing with his hands in his pockets (is that so unusual?) and he was staring at him. Izzy was typing away at his computer, trying to figure out the cards. Mimi was sitting in the corner and whining about being hungry. T.K. was leaning against his half brother's leg, eyes slightly closed. Joe was cleaning his glasses on his vest. And then there was Sora.  
Tai shook his head to clear the thoughts of his crush from his mind. Now was not the time for romance. Suddenly Izzy stood up quickly, knocking Tentomon off his lap, and started to shout incoherent words.  
"I've got it! I've got it!" Six eager faces turned to fix Izzy with their gazes. After five minutes of Izzy shouting the same phrase over and over, Tai's impatientness reared it's ugly head.  
"WHAT DID YOU GET?!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly the room went dead silent and you could hear crickets chirping in the background. Then Izzy started to explain, but no one understood anything he said.  
"Quit with the scientific gibberish Izzy!" Matt interrupted the nerdish boy. Izzy stopped and suddenly found his shoes to be interesting.  
"Sorry........ I umm found out how to use the cards Genni gave us." A cheer rose from the Digi-destinded and their DigiMon.  
"How?" Mimi asked in her quiet but sincere voice. Everybody turned to stare at her with shocked faces and Tai sweat dropped.  
"Did Mimi just say something non bimboish?"   
"I think so Joe...but who knows with Mimi?" Tai answered. Then everybody forgot about the cowering girl in the corner and turned their attention back to Izzy.  
"See these stars?" Izzy began and pointed to the stars carved onto the rock. His friends nodded, well except for Mimi. " And see the Sagittarius, Lion and Monkey?" They nodded again. " They represent Data Digimon, Virus DigiMon, and Vaccine DigiMon. The stars represent Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate. Get my meaning?" They nodded again, but they didn't seem to sure about themselves.  
So they split the 10 digimon cards into their appropriate sections. The only problem was their was one to many in the Rookie, Vaccine section. It was either Augumon or Gomamon.   
After 2 seconds of extensive discussion, the kids nominated Tai to pick the card. If he picked the wrong one, they would be sent into an unknown world. If he picked right, they would be safely transported in to the human world.  
"I will not let you escape you Digidoomed!" A voice broke the tenseness of the situation.   
"That's Dokokumon!" Izzy used his DigiMon analyzer to figure out the identity of the Insect Digmon who was uglier than MegaKabuterimon, quite a feat if you ask me.  
"Tai, pick the card, we'll keep this slug interested!" Sora shouted and held up her digivice.  
"Ready Biyomon?" she shouted to her pink, flamingo-like bird DigiMon.  
"You bet!" she answered in her valley girl voice.  
"Biyomon digivolve to...............Birdramon!" The Phoenix scawked and flew into the air.  
"Gabumon digivolve to............... Garurumon!" The blue tiger leapt into action, joining Birdramon in the fight.  
"Go get 'em Garurumon!" Matt shouted and punched the air over top his head.  
"Gomamon digivolve to..............Ikkakumon!" The big lumberjack shifted into high gear (AN: HIghe gear?! Ikkakumon?! In the same sentance? Dear god, what is the world coming to?) and used his Harpoon Torpedo. But Dokokumon blocked each attack and sent them all hurtling to the floor.  
"Garurumon!"  
"Ikkakumon!"  
"Birdramon!" Each child cried out for their injured DigiMon. Suddenly Ikkakumon and Birdramon started to shrink in size until they became Biyomon and Gomamon once more. All their energy had been drained and they could no longer hold their champion form. Garurumon was the only fighter left.  
"Garurumon! Get out of there before she kills you!" Matt screamed and started to run toward the Blue Tiger. Suddenly a blue light emitted from his crest. Garurumon stood up on his hind legs and prepared for his Ultimate form.  
"Garurumon digivolve to.......WereGarurmon! HOWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Gigaclaw!" W.G. shouted and the energy blasted from his hand and hit the spider full force.  
"Palmon you've got to digivolve right now!" Mimi shouted and suddenly there was Togemon.  
"Would you like a needle spray?!" She shouted as W.G. powered up for another go at Dokukomon. But neither of the attacks did any good. Suddenly Dokukomon flew toward Togemon and sent her into the wall.  
"Togemon!" Mimi shouted and her crest began to glow.  
"Togemon digivolve to........Lilymon!"  
"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon shouted and her flower sprayed crap all over the place. Again it did no good. Suddenly a voice sounded from behind them.  
"Patamon digivolve to.........Angemon!"  
"Hand of Faith!" Angemon yelled and a yellow light thingy sprouted out of his fist. Nothing.  
"Augumon digivolve to....Greymon!"  
"Greymon digivolve to ......MetalGreymon!"  
"Gigablaster! GizaDestroyer!" His two attacks combined together, but missed the spider completely. Then a new voice, one no one had ever heard before, sounded from behind them.  
"Gatomon digivolveto..........Angewomon!"   
"Celestial Arrow!" but the attack hit Metal Greymon instead of it's intended target. Metal Greymon dedigivolved to Botamon, and was unconscious. Matt snickered.  
"Bioymon digivolve to........Birdramon!"  
"Birdramon digivolve to......Garudumon!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to......Ikkakumon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to..... Zutomon!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to.....Kabutariumon!"  
"Kabuatirmon digivolve to......MegaKabutariumon!"  
Dokukomon stared into the face of 6 ultimate digimon. She prepared for an attack.   
" Poison Cobweb!"  
The attack killed everyone except W.G., Matt, T.k., Angemon,Kari, and Angewomon. Matt laughed at the demise of Tai, but then stared to cry when he realized Sora was gone. No! Not Sora! The others? Who the hell cares about them?  
Kari and T.k. cried for the demise of everyone. (AN: snicker) Suddenly Genni appeared and before he could utter a word, Dokukomon killed him. Then Leomon flew into the building and was killed. Then Devimon came back from the dead and he too was killed. Then Etemon came back and started singing his crappy songs so he was destroyed. Suddenly DemiDevimon appeared and said this story sucked, so Dukokomon killed him to.   
  
The End 


End file.
